kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Muzan Kibutsuji
|Kibutsuji Muzan}} is a Demon, the first of his kind, the progenitor of many other Demons, and the main antagonist of ''Kimetsu no Yaiba. He is also the Demon responsible for slaughtering the majority of the Kamado family and transforming Nezuko Kamado into a Demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 11 Appearance He looks like a man in his late twenties. He has curly black hair and somewhat small eyes. His pupils are vertical, like cat eyes, and colored plum red. He usually is shown with a white fedora with red ribbon and a somewhat extravagant outfit. Muzan has the ability to change his appearance and has been shown to change his form often to hide from Demon Slayers. During his meeting with the Lower Moons, he arrived disguised as an elegant woman wearing a long black yukata, causing the Lower Moons to not initially recognize him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga -Chapter 51 (p. 15-16) Later he transformed himself into his latest cover identity - the adopted sickly son to an old couple - taking the form of a young child aged 10 to 11 years old with pale white skin and black, silky smooth, neatly combed black hair. His main outfit in this disguise is a plain white button up shirt and black cargo shorts with long tube socks and loafers. Personality Muzan is cold-hearted, ruthless and exceptionally intelligent. He sees no value in any humans he has encountered and shows little value in his own subordinates. Rarely ever visually upset or happy, he appears completely monotone and detached on most occasions, even when he callously murders his own subordinates. The only times he ever shows emotion are when his vision of perfection is moving forward or when he has subordinates completely submit to his will. The most prominent trait Muzan possesses is extreme narcissism and an obsession with becoming the perfect being. As he has had nearly 1000 years to live and observe, along with hardly any real challenges, his extreme egocentrism is almost expected. He considers almost nothing to be his concern except overcoming his inability to walk in the sun, which is his primary drive. His long life and obsessions have caused him to want every plan he concocts to be absolutely perfect, and his god complex prevents him from seeing his own failures. His belief that he is the closest thing to a perfect being causes him to have zero tolerance for any failure, brutally punishing those who fail him or those he considers weak, even if the failures are minor. His inflated ego and delusional sense of self worth are so large that he cannot stand being mocked or corrected in any fashion, believing that others only exist to serve him. It also means he rarely ever takes any opponent or threat seriously. He brutally killed a pair of drunk men simply for being rude to him, and killed their female companion when she had done nothing, all while proclaiming his own perfection and superiority over them. When he finally managed to confront Ubyashiki, the man responded to Muzan in a tone of pity and sadness for the life he had lead. In Muzan's mind this registered only as insults and threats, which he used to justify his hatred for Humanity and the Demon Slayers. He has shown to be fairly manipulative and cunning, being able to blend in human society normally, even having a family of his own to add. A long life and continued practice has allowed him to take on many roles in society and play them capably, including children and women should he chose to. This life has also given him great intelligence and ability to think tactically. Muzan is a quick-thinker and strategist who is able to deal with unfavorable situations rapidly and quite well, though this may also be because loss of his subordinates means nothing to him in the long run. Because of his perceived superiority and his double-faced nature, he feels little attachment to his henchmen, using them and discarding them as disposable pawn whenever he pleases. He does not allow his subordinates to question his will, regularly enacting brutal reprisals should they do so. Many of his subordinates, in turn, are deeply afraid of him, and measure their words and thoughts carefully for fear of saying anything to displease him. He is able to sway many demons to his side with promises of power, revenge and grandeur, as long as they serve him. His intelligence and manipulation shine here since many find the promises quite appealing, as he encounters many of his subordinates at their lowest point, when their emotions are easy fodder for him. Alas, all of these promises are ultimately false, given that Kibutsuji only cares about himself and has no qualms about killing his own men to protect his own safety. As proof of this, he curses his subordinates in a terrifying manner so that none of them may utter his name, or else they will be killed instantly in a morbidly cruel manner. Interestingly, this almost paranoid sense of self-preservation contrasts with his megalomania. History Past As a young human man, Muzan was diagnosed with a disease that would kill him before he reached the age of 20. The doctor treating Muzan gave him a special prototype medicine. In a fit of rage, resulting from his worsening condition, Muzan killed the doctor. However, only after killing the doctor did he realize that the medicine was actually working. He had acquired a strong body. Muzan had no problems adjusting to having to kill other humans for survival, but the problem he faced was the fact that he was unable to walk in the sun. The sun was fatal to him, forcing him to resort to doing his activities only during the night, a condition that he resented.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 127 (p. 13-16) It was at that moment, that he truly regretted killing the doctor, before he could have finished his treatment with his "Blue Spider Lily" medicine. He searched the entire country for the Spider Lily, but couldn't find it. Due to this, Muzan started to create more demons. Planning to spread them in the world, hoping that one of them would eventually find a way to overcome the sun or at least help him on his quest to find the Blue Spider Lily. He then wants to use this information to turn himself into a truly perfect being. Around 400 years before the main story, Muzan was almost slain by Yoriichi Tsugikuni,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 174 a Breath of the Sun user, but in the end he managed to escape and survive.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 14 Ever since then, he has been more vigilant and careful about encountering possible Breath of the Sun users, who can be identified by a pair of Hanafuda earrings they usually wear, which also made the Kamado family a target, as they practice the Dance of the Fire God, which is the most closely related breath to the Breath of the Sun. First Mission Arc He is first ever mentioned when Sakonji Urokodaki tells Tanjiro Kamado that he is the enemy of the Kamado family and that he might know how to turn Nezuko Kamado back into a human. Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 11 (p. 3) Asakusa Arc Traveling through a crowd in Asakusa with his family, Muzan is accosted by an angry Tanjiro Kamado. Muzan's daughter asked him who the young Demon Slayer was, and he asked the youth if there was something he wanted from him. His wife then approached them, asking if Tanjiro was somebody familiar to their family. Muzan denied this, suggesting the youth had mistaken them for somebody else. He then quickly slashed a passing man, turning him into a Demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 13 (p. 13-19) During the commotion, he and his family leave while he comforts them. Afterwards, Muzan sends his family home in a carriage without him, declaring he has some work to do. He wanders through an alley, where a drunk man bumps into him. The man then mocks and insults him, saying he doesn't like wealthy people like him. When the drunk man notes how pale his skin is, Muzan smashes him into a wall and also proceeds to kill the man's older brother. He then turns to the drunk man's cowering girlfriend and asks if he looks pale or close to death. Muzan answers his own questions and tells her how he is infinitely close to perfection. He then drills his finger into her forehead, pumping her with so much blood that her cells melt. Finally, he calls Susamaru and Yahaba and orders them to kill Tanjiro. Demon Train Arc The Lower Moons have a meeting, where Muzan appears in the form of a woman. He is very disappointed after Rui's defeat, so much so that he declares that he'll disband the Lower Moons and that he will now lead only the Upper Moons. Then he starts killing everyone. Rokuro still pleaded with him and asked for more of his blood to prove himself. This order towards himself made Muzan incredibly angry and he killed him as well. However, before killing Enmu, he let him say his last words. When Enmu states how much he enjoys making humans suffer, Muzan sees some potential and gives him a lot of blood. Enmu almost dies from the new load of power, but manages to survive. Muzan then gives him one last chance to prove that the Lower Moons aren't that useless. Muzan also leads another life among humans as a small boy. He pretends to have a skin condition, due to which he can't step into the sun. After killing Kyojuro, Akaza reports to Muzan and tells him of his victory. But he isn't so pleased by the death of the Pillar, instead showing anger that Akaza let all the other present Demon Slayers get away and that Akaza has yet not found any hints for the Blue Spider Lily. Red Light District Arc In the Red Light District, Muzan talks to Daki. He tells her how proud of her he is and that he hopes she will become even crueler and stronger. He also lets her know about Nezuko and leaves it to her to kill her. After the fight, he orders the Upper Moons to meet in the Dimensional Infinity Fortress. He is standing on the ceiling and experimenting, trying to heal his sun weakness. Muzan tells them that he won't allow any failures such as Daki and Gyutaro. Muzan regrets putting so much confidence in her and wishes Gyutaro had fought since the beginning. He tells them to serve him with more suicidal devotion and states how he hates change. He believes change only means decline and he didn't change for so long, since he is practically perfect. Swordsmith Village Arc Muzan feels through Hantengu that Nezuko was able to overcome the sun and is amazed by this. He was in the disguise of a small boy when he hears of this. His foster mom and maid come in but Muzan instantly kills them. He is extremely excited and sets his mind on getting Nezuko. Pillar Training Arc He appoints Nakime as Upper Moon Four and makes her more powerful. He uses her to scout out the whereabouts of all Demon Slayers. He is quite impressed by her efforts and compliments her. He says that he is sure to soon find Nezuko and Ubuyashiki. Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc Muzan appears at the Ubuyashiki mansion and sees Kagaya. He mocks him for his weak appearance. Kagaya tries to lecture Muzan and points out how the Pillars will never give up trying to kill him. Muzan laughs and proceeds to attack Kagaya. Before he can kill him however, the mansion explodes, with Muzan caught in it. The explosion, which was enhanced by spike traps, manages to injure Muzan. Before he is able to regenerate fully, Tamayo appears and uses her Blood Demon Art to keep him in place. Using this opportunity, Gyomei Himejima appears and destroys Muzan's head. However he is able to instantly regrow his head. As all of the other Pillars join the fight, the Dimensional Infinity Fortress appears as if sucking in all the people nearby and scattering them. Muzan claims he will slaughter them all tonight. Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities *'Enhanced' Regeneration: Muzan possesses the fastest and most powerful regenerative power out of all the Demons seen so far in the series. He is able to instantly regenerate his body after being caught in the explosion of Kagaya Ubuyashiki and manages to circumvent the metal spikes added into the explosion. Additionally, Muzan has successfully overcome one of the Demons' prime weaknesses of being decapitated by a Nichirin Blade as seen when he easily regrew his head after it was completely destroyed by Gyomei Himejima's flail made out of sunlight steel. *'Extrasensory Perception:' Muzan can feel the presences of both human and Demons, including the latter's bloodlust. *'Absorption: '''He has also displayed the ability to absorb and assimilate biological beings and objects. As seen when he began to absorb the flesh seed spike branches pierced into his skin, or when he began absorbing Tamayo, as well as how he planned to eat and assimilate Nezuko to obtain her immunity to the sun. He adapted to become immune to being beheaded by blades created with sunlight imbued metal. He's also surely capable of adapting to poisons even better than Upper Demon Moons, who became resistant to wisteria poison which kills normal demons in seconds, and he was able to adapt himself to resist a drug specifically made to transform demons back into humans. *'Shapeshifting:' Muzan can control his body's shape and even his presence, making him able to transform into someone completely different, without even those with extrasensory perception noticing, though he cannot fool Tanjiro Kamado's sense of scent. This shapeshifting allows him to become a child, and adult, a woman, or even to become a pillar of flesh, eyes, or mouths to eat others, or a cocoon of flesh to dilate and adapt to poisons. *'Demon Blood Empowerment:' As the first demon and creator of the demon race, Muzan's blood possesses powerful trans-formative qualities that once ingested by a normal human causes their bodies to immediately transform, giving them access to powerful regenerative abilities, enhanced strength, speed, reflexes and even gives them access to unique supernatural abilities called '''Blood Demon Arts. '''Muzan can also further empower a demon by giving him more of his blood, enhancing their preexisting abilities and giving them new ones altogether. However this ability is limited to how much blood the recipient can withstand and "adapt" to. If a human were to take in too much blood from Muzan, their bodies would mutate faster than they can withstand, causing them to self destruct into one giant mesh of flesh before disintegrating into ash. The same would also presumably happen to a demon if they couldn't withstand the blood's effects, as implied by Muzan. **'Demon Blood Nullifying: As explained by Tamayo,as the creator and progenitor of the demon race,Muzan is the only known demon capable of inflicting life threatening wounds capable of completely destroying the cells of other demon without the need of Nichirin Blades or Sunlight,thereby making him the only demon capable of completely nullifying a demons natural regenerative abilities and kill them. *'Telepathic Communication: '''Muzan has the ability to read the thoughts of demons that he has shared his blood with when in close physical proximity to them, as seen when he read the minds of all the Lower Moons as they all gathered before him. Later it was displayed that he could also send telepathic messages and have full conversations with other demons as well, as seen when he was communicating with Upper Moon One, Kokushibo, to check how many Pillars he had defeated and to order him to keep the Pillars at bay until he finished recovering from Tamayo's poison. *'Curse: Muzan possesses the ability to put a curse onto the demon he creates by sharing his blood. If any demon he created even utters or says his name out loud the curse activates and destroys them, regardless of their original intent. This was seen with Susamaru who had accidentally said his name despite having no malice or ill intent towards him and was still destroyed by the curse, implying that the curse is automatic. Because of this, many demons simply refer to him as "that Man", when necessary to speak of him. However, it has been proven that someone with sufficient willpower can break free from the curse as seen with Tamayo and Nezuko Kamado. |Kekkijutsu}} * ・ Kokketsu: Kikyoku}}: Muzan uses his own flesh and blood to create several spiked-barbed wires to entangle his target. Weaknesses *'Sunlight: '''Muzan is noted as the only demon to be immune to being killed via decapitation, as seen when Gyomei destroyed his head and he still managed to regrow it. Thus the only other known way that he can be destroyed is by sunlight. This is further given credence by his attempts to locate and devour Nezuko Kamado in order to gain her immunity to sunlight. Trivia *His first name, Muzan, means "miserable". It also means atrocity, cruelty, cold-bloodedness, tragic, pitiful, and merciless. *His last name ''Kibutsuji means "Demon Dance". *He was made a demon in the Heian Period in the late 700's. *Muzan was ranked in 11th place in first character popularity poll for the series, with 285 votes. Quotes *''"Do you have something you want from me? You're in quite a panic."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 13 (p. 16-17)'' *'' "I am a perfect creature that is infinitely close to perfection.'' * "Does my complexion look terrible to you? Does my face look pale to you? Do I look weak to you? Does it look like I haven't got long to live? Does it look like I'm close to death?"''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 14 (p. 16-17)'' *''"I want you to remove the head of that demon hunter with the hanafuda earrings." Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 14 (p. 19)'' *''"I now imagined that it would be better for the Twelve Demon Moons to consist of Upper Moons." Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 52 (p. 10)'' *''"It's only natural for demons to defeat Humans." Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 67 (p. 8)'' *''"But over here, anyone who lacks the power of a Pillar pretty much can't tell the difference, because we look like humans." Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 74 (p. 12)'' *''"There is a demon who escaped my control, just like Tamayo. Find her and put an end to her. You are the only one I can ask." Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 83 (p. 5)'' *''"The Ubuyashiki family has yet to be entombed." Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 98 (p. 14)'' Site Navigation ru:Музан Кибуцудзи pl:Muzan Kibutsuji Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Antagonists